just_randomnessfandomcom-20200215-history
Cletus
'Cletus ' (born June 7, 1989) is the protagonist of Cletus Comics, a supporting character in Sibling Rivalries, and a minor character in Sibling Rivalries: Salvador Real's Adventures. Cletus is a fun little robot who enjoys adventures. He's apparently the cousin of WALL-E, but unlike him, Cletus can speak in full sentences and is practically like a human. Cletus's best friends are Samuel 'Tetch 60' Johnson, R.L.C, and Dimitri Rascalov. His pets are Steve, Cutecumber, and Steve, Jr.. Appearances ;Cletus Comics As the protagonist, he appears in every comic in the series starting from "Cletus and the Great Leaf-Bot" (Season 1 Comic 1), except for "The F In Gym", "Lunch Time", "Playdate...of Doom!!", and "School Puppies". His last appearance was in "Airplane Ride To Doom!" (Season 12 Comic 10). Total Number of Series Appearances: 102/106 ;Sibling Rivalries Pre-Series * Sibling Rivalries: Salvador Real's Adventures ;Sibling Rivalries Main Series Cletus is featured as an easter egg character throughout the series, but below are his actual appearances in the series. * Diamonds in the Rough (first appearence) * The Ballad of Anti-Cutecumber * Meet The Robots! * ApRiL fOoLs DaY: wIsCoNsIn StYlE! Trivia * Cletus is absent in a few comics of the series, making him the only protagonist in DR4L's comics to not appear in every comic of his series since the first. * Being created in 2009-2010, Cletus is the first DR4L Comic protagonist ever, even chronologically. **He is also the oldest, being in his early 30s as of 2015. * Cletus is one of the only few robots in the series that is not designed with LED eyes (like his friends). This was intentional, because Cletus was meant to resemble WALL-E when he was first created in 2010. * "Cletus and the Great Monster-Bot Race" was the first comic to introduce Cletus's perspective. Since then, most comics have featured scenes from Cletus's eyes, with his HUD display going through changes over time (the 2015 comics featured Cletus's new and enhanced vision). * Cletus's primary weapon is a rock shooter, which can unrealistically cause lots of damage. However, this weapon has only been seen in the 2012 comic "Gem of War", and the 2013 comic "Where's Steve?" shows Cletus with a laser similar to WALL-E's (however, Cletus upgrading his primary weapon was not mentioned until the 2014-15 comic "Cletus: The Movie-Comic 3: Road To Robopolis"). * Cletus is not waterproof, and will be distroyed when he instantly enters into water. However, many comics show Cletus being waterproof, which is just a goof. * Cletus was almost permenatly destroyed twice in the series, in 2012; the first time was in "Jumbo Ship", where he was crushed in the holo-detector from preventing it to go down, eventually R.L.C. fixed him, but Cletus's memory was wiped clean and did not remember anything, until when R.L.C dropped some of their pictures from college, Cletus looked at it and suddently rememebered every thing that has happened recently. The other time was in the comic "Gem of War", where a badly damaged Cletus was ran over by a couple of cars, immediantly depleting his power. However, the solar panels on his eye stalks managed to absorb power from the sun, bringing Cletus back to life, with his memory still intact. This proves that if Cletus's health were to be depleted all the way, but recharges, then he will still retain his memory, but if he were to be distroyed, and then rebuilt, he will revert back to his original emotionless programming, and his memory will be lost. Category:SR characters that reappear in SRA Category:Heroes Category:Robots Category:Cletus Comics Category:Sibling Rivalries